Notebook
Geography Notes Baietours * 5 counties (not counting barbarian territory): Greenmarch, Iron Pass, Windvale, Timber's Reach, and Laracine. * One former county: Thornstrand (where the necromancer adventure takes place) * Barbarian territories referred to as Gravelcrest * Baietoursians are split between four ancestral clans: Frostfists, GoldSOMETHINGS, (UM) * Baietours areas: **''Thornstrand:'' Capital of Glumstadt - Desolated in the present day, completely infested with undead and fiends (In lich adventure: Fairly prosperous, if a little rustic, and is rich in minerals to provide for the nation) **''Iron Pass:'' Capital of Valdfort - Drow Lands * How about a RIVER OF OIL? :D Make sure it's in a place where a party would need to pass it to advance! Culture Notes * Rock gnomes developed primitive gunpowder tech (?) ** Gnome pistol - 90 gp - 1d10 piercing - 1.5 lb. - Ammunition (range 30/90), light, loading ** Gnome musket - 150 gp - 1d12 piercing - 7 lb. - Ammunition (range 40/120), loading, two-handed ** Gnome grenade - 30 gp/each - Thrown (range 60), Special (Each creature within 5 feet of the thrown bomb must make a DC 12 Dexterity save or take 3d6 fire damage (half damage on a passed save) *** They also have some sort of dynamite, but it's not practical to use as a weapon *** TEH SCIENCE: The oil rivers (not actually oil, for instance it's not flammable unless in small quantities) leave behind sediments saturated with the stuff, which the gnomes dredge up and refine into a powder *** How to handle proficiency with guns/explosives? Mythology Notes * NEW PANTHEON * 18 deities The Gracious * Adareos, god of valor (LG, War and Light) * Beala, goddess of earth and water (NG, Life and Nature) * Bylath, goddess of stars and celestial bodies (NG, Light and Tempest) * Emandrel, goddess of arts and healing (CG, Life and Light) * Gaumain, god of exploration and impulse (CG, Knowledge and Trickery) * Urinda, god of civilization and protection (LG, Life and Knowledge) The Mystic * Avonan, god of roads and fate (LN, Death and Life) * Caemandra, goddess of commerce (NN, Knowledge and Trickery) * Corvit, god of luck and cleverness (CN, Trickery) * Lienne, goddess of clouds and wind (CN, Tempest) * Maki, goddess of magic and scholarship (LN, Knowledge) * Tromar, god of flora and fauna (NN, Nature) The Malign * Aliss, goddess of secrets and treachery (LE, Knowledge and Trickery) * Craine, god of oppression and tyranny (LE, War and Knowledge) * Galather, god of death and the dead (NE, Death and Knowledge) * Lazim, goddess of disease and natural disasters (NE, Nature and Tempest) * Moun, goddess of greed and hedonism (CE, Death and Trickery) * Velrot, god of destruction (CE, War and Death) Note Galather replaces Ioulath, the previous god of death (NE, Death and Knowledge) Spell Notes * Cure wounds uses a d10 as its die, rather than a d8. * Detect evil and good is renamed to detect supernatural. * Protection from evil and good is renamed to protection from supernatural. * New spell: * New spell: Main Campaign Notes * Two BBEGs - both are technically on the same side but each is trying to outmaneuver the other to gain dominance (Kinda like Kuja and Garland in FFIX) * SIDEQUEST IDEA: Taking back Thornstrand! Could be integrated into the main quest (one of the shards is here somewhere), and one of the PCs could even become the new lord of the county Necromancer Adventure Notes * Starting it off totally differently! Galather (new name!) is a powerful wizard living in isolation in Thornstrand who comes across an urn inhabited by a devil's spirit, who bids him to make himself into a lich and command legions of undead to overthrow the current god of death, Ioulath, so that the devil can take his place (and, obviously, Galather decides to betray him in the end and take the divine power for himself)